Incestuous Ways
by Madara-Sensei
Summary: Raven's been dealing with some boyfriend problems as of lately, after the nasty break-up he and Glave had. And when the male visits, why does his brother get so protective? Raven x OC(In a way). AU fic. My OC, however is one of Raven's other jobs! Incest, bondage, smut, etc. Don't like? Don't read! Sorry if there are mistakes. Forgot to mention - YAOI! MxM!


**A/N: This is an incest story, obviously.**

**It's about Raven, yes the original Raven. In a way, the characters are all the same person(Raven&Abyss).**

**Abyss is Raven's 'Blade Master' form in a sense, and Raven is more of the 'Weapon taker' form.**

**Ves is just the 'Reckless Fist'.**

**Glave is literally Glave fromt he game, too, so. Woohoo.**

**Author:**** 'Tachi **

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own these characters, or at least I don't own any of the Raven's forms, nor Glave, the sneaky bastard. I do own a cute little fox pup, though, if that counts for anything.**

* * *

A young male sat at his desk, typing away at the homework that had been due yesterday, something in the back of his mind egging him on to do so, to distract himself.

He didn't want to deal with the text messages he had just gotten from his ex boyfriend - the break up had been nasty, horrible words were said and hearts were shattered.

He didn't want to deal with that at all.

Sighing softly, the young boy felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket, and instantly tugged the black electronic out, unlocking it to see he had a new text message from the person he didn't want to talk to.

At all.

_'Hey, c'mon! You said no hard feelings, Raven. Why are ya ignoring me :('_ was all the message said, and the male growled low in his throat at it, wishing he could just shatter the screen of the phone if it meant not talking to the male again.

Shaking his head, he couldn't believe himself as he silently keyed a reply to the overly annoying male.

_'Don't wanna deal with you, baka! Leave me alone.'_

Growling, the obsidian haired male threw the phone onto the desk and turned back to his computer screen, hardly noticing that he wasn't even working anymore, instead he was simply just staring into the screen as his thoughts spilled over and out, causing him to drown in them.

These thoughts were making him crazy.

He registered the fact that his phone went off again - that'd be another text from the idiot, Glave. The male just wouldn't leave him alone... but even though he noticed that, his mind wouldn't let him out of the abyss of his thoughts - of the memories and the abuse.

Slowly, his head bowed, those brilliant emerald hues losing that usual gleam to them ad he did so, thoughts of how useless he was, of how he deserved the pain... they crowded his mind, causing him to shiver and bite his lip, hunch his shoulders as the urge to cry struck him harshly.

The only thing that dragged him from his dark, depressing thoughts was when his elder brother, Abyss, slammed open his door, startling him out of the absolute horror that had become his mind.

"Raven..." The male called out softly, leaning against the door frame and allowing his dark eyes to narrow slightly. "..dinner's almost done, and that Glave boy is here to see you."

The words struck the young male, and he bit his lip to hide the groan of anger he wanted to let loose.

"Tell Glave to go away... don wanna see him..." The younger male muttered, slowly shoving himself out of his seat, his steps lazy and slow - for the most part he seemed like a walking corpse.

"You've gotta tell him that yourself, bro. I can't deal with another one of those assholes..." The elder brother muttered, practically glaring at the younger at the thought of dealing with his second asshole boyfriend that wanted to continue using the poor broken raven.

"But-" He cut himself off, sighing, as he grabbed his phone and quickly checked the message that had been sent what seemed like moments ago from Glave - in reality it had been a half hour.

_'Quit ignoring me, ass!'_ **- 9:12**

_'Ravennnn! Seriously!'_ **- 9:23**

_'Fine! You can't ignore me if I come over. be there in ten.'_ **- 9:30**

Clenching his jaw, he slid his phone back into his pocket and glared at the wall beside his elder brother, before the male seemed to sigh softly and walk slowly forward, lifting a hand and ruffling the younger's hair.

"I didn't say you had to deal with him alone, I just don't want them thinking your a coward for hiding behind your elder brother." The male mumbled out softly, an affectionate note in his voice as he smiled slightly at the other.

In turn the younger grinned happily, he only really smiled for the elder anymore, before he ducked his head from the other's hand, lifting his own to fix his spikey hair, and to glare at the other silently.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine." He grumbled softly, before he slipped from the room and walked silently down the stairs.

In the dinning room, his mother was ranting and raving about him, to a white-haired male that seriously needed to leave - Glave.

In his mother's eyes, seeing that he never came out of the closet, Glave and him were simply /close/ best friends... nothing more then that, nothing less. So she had been surprised when they stopped talking and the youngest out of the three brothers had gone into depression.

Really, really surprised.

Fact is, Raven usually shoved everyone but Abyss and his other brother, Ves(Their mother was extremely weird, don't ask) away.

It was just strange in her eyes... and always would be because Raven wasn't going to tell her shit.

Sighing, and lacing his fingers through his rebellious black and white(streaked) hair, he shook his head and called out softly in greeting to the both of them.

Glave looked pleased that he wasn't being ignored anymore, the smug asshole.

"Raven! It's been far to long... seriously. When were you going to stop ignoring me?" The male purred, practically grinning.

God he hated this man.

He was using the fact that he couldn't lash out at him in front of his mother against him. Because he and Glave knew that Raven's family were homo-phobics(Funny thing, considering that two of the sons were gay -Raven and Ves).

Oh, how he hated this.

"I'd still be ignoring you if you didn't drag your ass over here to see me..." The annoyed male muttered, practically growling at him, tense and practically ready to throw a punch - if you couldn't tell, Raven was bipolar.

"Raven! Watch your language!" His mother snapped, and he sheepishly grinned at her, knowing his mom really didn't care about that and really was just teasing him - him and his mom, Rin, had na easy relationship like that.

The only thing that made him never truly see her as his mom is the fact that if he told her he was gay he'd be disowned and thrown out before you could say 'penis'.

Not even joking on that part.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to his ex boyfriend, who grinned, that is.. until he spotted the devilish male standing right behind Raven, at his left shoulder with a scowl on his fact.

Abyss was far to protective and caring about his younger brother - he knew the male was gay. and didn't care about it, even if he wasn't that way himself.

"Glave... why are you even here? It's a Tuesday night, far too close to your bed time to be up and at a friends house." The accent in his elder brother's voice was undeniable, as he growled at the male, those dark crystalline hues narrowing in an attempt to scare the male off. It almost worked.

"I..um... Well," He trialed off a moment, before regaining his composure and grinning, even if it didn't hold that note of certainty as it usually did. "I came to see Raven - he hasn't talked to me in ages..." The male grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets and glaring at the male.

"Well... Sense you came all this way, you can eat dinner with us and then I can have Eric take you home, okay, sweetie?" Their mother grinned happily, before scrambling off into the kitchen to check on the promised dinner.

Abyss and Raven nearly hissed at the thought of spending time with this cheating, lying asshole.

Raven especially.

Shaking his head, the younger turned to his brother, tugging on his sleeve as he dragged him out of the dinning room and into the living room, plopping down onto the couch and dragging the elder with him, forcing him to sit aswell.

Cocking his head to the side, he noticed that Glave didn't follow, and instead went to help their mother in the kitchen.

Annoying asshole.

Sighing softly he leaned against his brother, closing his eyes as his fist clenched, words replying in his head - ones that he wished to forget but knew he never would.

"Abyss, why can't he just leave me alone..." He mumbled, softly, practically curling into the other as he sighed softly.

"I don't know, Raven... I don't know... but I wish he would already." The elder sighed, curling a protective arm around his younger brother as he sighed.

They were both completely relaxed, that is, until their mother called form the kitchen, ten minutes later.

"-Boys, dinner is ready!"

Groaning, both of the brothers hesitated for a moment, Raven wishing he could just spend more time with his brother, and Abyss wanting to simply hold his brother until that Glave bastard left, and then maybe a tad longer.

He loved Raven, afterall, just like his younger brother loved him… or at least, that was his thinking process.

Sighing, Raven slowly got up and off of leaning on his brother, casting a small smile in his direction as he did so, before he slipped completely out of the room and to the kitchen, to deal with the bastard, Glave, for the rest of the evening throughout dinner.

It was such a weird thing, to have to deal with him again after a good two months of separation…. it was horrible having to deal with the smug male. It was something he wished never happened…

But there's no use dwelling on the past, now, is there?

So, instead of wasting his time dealing with internal thoughts of ways to possibly kill Glave, he turned his attention towards his elder brother, whom had just wandered into the kitchen moments after him.

Each of the brothers were given plates of food, piled high, to set on the table, while Glave did absolutely fucking nothing - Raven knew that the baka was a guest, but it would be nice if he actually helped!

Shaking his head, he slipped into the dining room and set the plates that he had been given down in the center of the table, watching with an amused light in his eyes as Abyss slipped into the room, carrying three plates and then their father, carrying one more, all of them piled high with food.

Their mother always made wayyyy too much food, enough to at least feed an army, and to last them throughout the week, when their parents were usually gone.

See, their mother worked in the CIA(Really, unexpected.), and their father the head of police in this area. Both were rarely home, and only sometimes were.

Whenever they were, they made quite a fuss, and their mother always babied them, and made sure that they had enough food to last them until she came back to make more.

Shaking his head, he plopped down into his seat, watching as his brother and father set the plates that they had down, and ended up flopping down into their own seats, Abyss on his right side, and his father at the head of his table.  
Usually Ves sat on his left, and their mother sat opposite their father…

And it usually left the entire left side of the table empty, but that's how they had it… now Glave was sitting there, right across from Raven, a smug look in his eyes.

That look practically made the young raven to growl, his shoulders tense, as he ate silently pilled a small bit of food onto his plate, poking at it, silently staring at it in absolute disgust. He didn't want to eat - he wasn't feeling hungry, and the added fat on his body would only make him hate himself more then he already did.

So he didn't eat.

He pushed the food around his plate, making it seem like he was eating whenever his parents or Glave or even his brothers looked at him. He didn't completely leave the food to waste, mind you, he ate enough to get him through to the morning, which was next to nothing, but still.

Glave suddenly looked up, a smile on his lips as he asked Rin a question about her recent job, his eyes gleaming in a dangerous way as he question the boy's mother.

"So! Rin.. Erm...How's work been..?" The male's voice literally made Raven want to rip out his hair, but he couldn't, and instead bit his lower lip, wincing slightly as a coppery taste hit his taste buds.

"Ahh.. It's been long and boring. I can't go into detail but I'll be leaving again tomorrow..." Her voice held hints of sadness, at the fact that she couldn't spend more time with her three sons. She loved them all, she really did, she just... never had a motherly bond with any of them. It scared her, and drove her to the point where she couldn't be around them all day every day, worrying about them constantly.

"Oh...So you won't be home for the next week or so...?" Glave sounded way too interested in that - something was up. Raven didn't like it one bit, but decided to keep him mouth shut.

His mother responded with a slow nod, her thoughts preoccupied with dark, dark words and horrid images, of her time out at work. It was a pain.. she hated it... but it was her escape.

Suddenly, abruptly, Raven stood from his seat, plate in hand along with his napkin covering the uneaten bits of his food. "I'm feeling rather sick, mom... I think I'm going to head off to bed.." He mumbled, softly, his voice holding a very, very tired emotion as he didn't even wait fro an answer, before he took his plate into the kitchen and opened the trash, quickly slipping the rest of his dinner inside of the bin before washing the plate off, and putting it in the dishwasher.

He heard the scrape of a chair, and instantly knew who it was following him, but he didn't care as he trudged up the steps, slipping inside his room and leaving the door ajar as he stood in the middle of his room, his eyes downcast as he glared at the floor for several long seconds.

What he didn't expect, though, was an arm wrapping around his waist, drawing his slim figure up against a hard, firm body behind him.

Who was this..? It was oddly familiar... the embrace. It wasn't Glave. It couldn't be, his body was far too soft, afterall. He only knew one person with such a strong body, but he couldn't possibly think it was _him_.

But it was.

Lips brushed the back of his ear, as he unconsciously leaned back against the warmth of the other.

"...I must know, brother... What really is bothering you so much tonight..? It couldn't possibly just be that little snot, now could it?" His voice, Abyss', was deep and his chest rumbled with every word, as he leaned slightly down, as he whispered into his younger brother's ear.

"I..." Raven couldn't possibly think straight right then, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. Why was his brother embracing him like they? Sure, they were close, but right now, the contact was breathtakingly intimate.

"I..um...Nothing...It's just..." He had to think up an excuse - he couldn't tell his brother that he couldn't stand the sight or the smell of the food, that it made him sick. He also couldn't tell his brother his dark, dark secret. "...It's su...supposed to thunder out tonight... I was hoping if I went to bed before it... I... could avoid the nightmares." He finally dug up, hating himself for the stupid lie.

It wasn't supposed to thunder out tonight, not at all, but he had to think of _something_.

"Really now, Raven? You should know better then to lie to me..." There was a sigh, a puff of warm air hitting the back of the younger's ear before he felt a gentle nuzzling to the side of his neck. "But if you're that worried about thunderstorms tonight, why not just sleep with me, ne? Like you used to when you were younger..." The male's voice was teasing, but also caring; loving.

"..I was like seven! I'm way too old for that now, Abyss..." The boy hissed, softly, before he shifted slightly against his brother, another sigh leaving the elder's lips.

"But you know you want to..." His voice was getting on the younger's nerves, for the sole reason that his elder brother_ knew_ he wanted to sleep with him tonight. He _knew_ that he was _lying _ about the thunderstorms.

"Tch.. fine... I'll sleep with you tonight.. just.. leave me alone for a little bit.. i have...I have to shower..." He muttered softly, grumbling. He also had to shower to make sure he didn't have to say goodbye to his asshole ex of a boyfriend.

He really didn't want to say goodbye to that ass for the sole reason he'd have to _see_ him.

"Fine then, I'll be waiting, _kitten._" His brother purred, softly, squeezing him a tad tighter before the warmth of his body disappeared, even as a warm blush grew on the young boy's face.

Abyss used to always call him 'kitten' when they were younger, because he always acted like a cat, in a way. Always wanting attention, curling up in the weirdest places, sleeping all day, and as his brother once put it '_always being far too cute for his own good_'.

Tonight was going to be a disaster.

It was going to be awkward, annoying, and utterly arousing.

Because to tell the truth, who could resist a body such as Abyss'?

* * *

**A/N: I know this fic is weird so far but go with it, oki?**

**Goooood.**

**R&R if you want more chappies.**


End file.
